


Receptive

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: Wild card space prompt: Receptive





	Receptive

Receptive, I like that word. That’s the word Jim used when he explained why he touches me so much, and stands so close. At first, I thought it was a cop thing, then a Sentinel thing, but I finally realized it was a Jim thing. A Jim and me thing. We were both hungry to be touched, starving for the warmth and comfort only another person can provide. Jim closed himself off, became more solitary; I hooked up with random people. Then one day he held my hand, lifted my chin and kissed me, filling the emptiness, ending the loneliness.


End file.
